


The Crypt

by Liala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampires, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: When a new tomb is revealed in a cemetery in London which is inscribed with a warning.Do not open.  Let the past die.When you open the tomb, an ancient evil is unleashed and your life is changed forever.Vamp!Kylo x Reader fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a new monster Kylo series! I hope you enjoy it!

It was meant to be a routine dig in a newly discovered chamber in the catacombs West Norwood Cemetery. Built in 1837 in Lambeth, it is one of London's great Victorian cemeteries and a place of great archaeological value. It's catacombs contained 19 chambers and thousands of interred bodies. Yet, whether it was a twist of fate or an unlucky accident, a wall in the deepest chamber had collapsed revealing a previously hidden chamber. As one of the resident Archaeologists attached to the Museum of London, you had been sent to assist in the preservation and restoration of the facility. Everything had to be meticulously annotated, measured, plotted on a map, photographed and tagged before samples could be taken. Your supervisor, Armitage Hux, was beside himself with glee at the opportunity to further his career and prestige and was slowing the process down by making every piece of information be fed through him. Still, you kept your head down, worked hard and focused on enjoying the experience. New discoveries were a rare treat and you were pleased to be part of history.

Unlike other tombs of the time, there was little adornment in the room. There were no vases for flowers, belongings, carved marble or epitaphs. In fact if it wasn't for the mysterious inscription in multiple languages, both ancient and of the period, which adorned every inch of the stone tomb there would be no language whatsoever. What little writing there was gave a warning rather than detailing who the occupant was. There was only a warning: Do not open. Let the past die. It fascinated you. Was it a disgraced member of high society, buried in riches but forgotten by time and those who loved them? Was it a clue to a wild Indiana Jones adventure? More than likely it was some bull-headed, member of the Hellfire Club with illusions of grandeur leaving behind a colossal joke. 

"Here, you open it." Hux handed you a chisel and mallet; the only safe way to open the tomb preserving as much of the archaeology as possible.

"Are you sure it's safe, wait...that's why I'm opening it isn't it?"

"If horror movies teach us anything, it's that whomever opens it is cursed and as my underling I nominate you. Plus you're a pretty scapegoat."

"God you're an asshole." you hissed crouching down to see what needed to be chipped away. Of course Hux left you alone taking his entourage with him and leaving you alone to deal with the actual hard graft. There was no need for security in the tomb and the press were above ground so Hux had gone to preen and get as much camera time as possible. As you chipped away at the seal you traced the words on the casket roughly translating what you could. In the harsh lights of the room you began to have a headache that felt like something was trying to burrow into your brain. To be buried and sealed away to be forgotten from history was a sad fate. For the man interred, (you presumed it was a he, you doubted a woman would have had the same treatment) to bury himself in that manner he must have been desperate to disappear. Perhaps some things are best left forgotten? You sniffed wiping the tear from your eye and continued your painstaking work and quietly hummed as you mulled over your thoughts as to the mystery occupant. 

Shortly after midnight the seal was broken. You summoned the others and asked for a fresh supply of coffee. The whole welcoming party arrived but your coffee did not. Numerous assistants were on hand to photograph the opening. You waited on baited breath as the winch lifted the heavy top. Carefully, they lifted the top away agonisingly slowly so that it didn't knock into the rest of the coffin. Slowly but surely it revealed an aged wooden coffin. The photographers moved in and began to take pictures of the coffin. It was simple in it's design and it had been screwed shut. The same warning lay upon the top except for a gold engraving. 

Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren.

It was an unusual name and one you had not come across before in your research. You stowed away the knowledge for further research. More time passed as everything was documented, measured and samples taken and the atmosphere of the room was almost giddy. When all the formalities had been covered you were all ready to hit the hay as it was nearly the next day. As you all left the chamber you paused as if there a force pulling at your gut compelling you to return. You shook your head to pull yourself out of a daze and chalked it up to sleep deprivation. A solid 8 hours and you could be functional again.

* * *

Your dreams were murky as you tried to sleep through the morning light. Your skin felt too tight and you tossed and turned in your bed. It was like hands were running over your body exploring and caressing and teasing your body to arousal. You moaned in your sleep. It had been so long since you had been touched. You enjoyed your own company and the men you had dated were not as appealing as your own freedom. The sound of a male voice seemed to pulse through your mind commanding you to pleasure as your body tightened and you came. You awoke with a gasp and cold sweat. What the hell was that?

Dressed in comfortable work clothes you headed back to the site with a thermos of coffee and a small lunch. Hopefully the first analyses may have been completed and you could move towards opening the inner coffin. You signed in and headed into the catacombs toolbelt heavy on your waist.

"Morning (Y/N)" greeted the guards who knew you better and you arrived to a surprisingly empty room.

"Morning mysterious Coffin dude." you said cheerily. "Where's all your fans this morning?"

You waited for a while before the others decided to show up. The room was cold and a shiver traveled down your spine like the ghost of a touch. Your mind was all over the place and your body was worse. By the time the others arrived you'd completed detailed sketches and measurements and taken samples for testing.

"Morning (y/n)," said Hux looking Haggard and surprisingly unkempt. "We're going to open this up. I'm sure the tests will be fine and I know the crowd is baying for details."

"More like you want your career to grow." you mumbled.

When the whole team assembled you donned your latex gloves, mask and eyewear before you all began unscrewing the lid. Excitement thrummed through your veins and despite your caffeine fueled headache, you passed around the tools you needed to get the job done.

"All right, get the cameras in here and get every moment on tape." ordered Hux as everyone held onto a piece of the lid. "On the count of three. One...two...three..."

Gently you all lifted the lift, releasing over a century's worth of dust. You all wafted and waved the dust away as you coughed and spluttered. As the fine particles settled your attention returned to the matter at hand and the reveal you had been waiting for. You expected a rather lavish coffin to match the expense of the exterior but to your disappointment it was quite plain. The occupier however was nothing short of extraordinary. He wore a suit that at one time would have been a fine fabric but unlike the other rotting corpses he was perfectly preserved and dried out like a raisin. None of the other bodies had mummified in the cemetery but with the right conditions in the chamber he had totally dehydrated. 

"Amazing, the soft tissue has been preserved!" exclaimed Hux ruining the solemn nature of the moment. You mentally apologised for his rudeness. "Are you documenting this?" he hissed.

You all replied affirmative and he began to fawn and fuss over the remains. Whoever it was would have been tall and broad well over 6ft easily. If the opulence of his clothes didn't giveaway his status his teeth and general condition indicated a better lifestyle than most. Hux seemed to have burned himself out, gripping his head and muttering to himself. Ignoring him, you dished out instructions and set to work documenting. 

"(Y/N?)" 

"Yes boss?" you replied as he faced you across the coffin. "Can you hold this?"

Without thinking, you held out your hand and continued your notes. You winced as he gripped your hand hard keeping it in place.

"The fuck are you doing?" you exclaimed trying to pull away but he held firm and in a flash of silver slashed the palm of your hand open with a scalpel. "Get the fuck off me! Help!" you screamed.

Security moved instantly, grabbing the hand with the weapon preventing another attack. You whimpered as he pressed the wound and a thick drop of blood landed on the corpse below. The viscous fluid fell into it's mouth. You fought and screamed trying to get free from his grip as drop after drop fell. You hit him but he was relentless. Finally, someone knocked Hux out and you were able to pull free and staggered away. 

"Miss, go up top and get that looked at, we've got help on the way." said one of your saviours.

You nodded holding back tears as you hand throbbed in pain and left as fast as you could. Why the hell had he attacked you? 

You were midway through the tunnels when you heard the first scream. Dumbfounded or just plain stupid, you stood and listened trying to discern what had happened. Had he broken loose again? You turned and stumbled away as fast as your legs could carry you. Your heart was already racing from the attack but now it felt like it was going to burst out of your chest. You tripped over an unmarked cable and landed hard on your hand crying out in pain. It was then that you noticed the chamber behind you had gone quiet. You checked your wound and as you got back to your feet you heard the sound of quick footsteps.

"Everything OK there?" you said turning to face whoever was approaching. Yet in the low light you couldn't see well.

"I would doubt things are considered OK." said the person, his voice was deeper than any of the people you had met and it was eerily familiar. "But I believe that I will have to make the most of it."

You were about to question further when he moved like a blur to be stood before you. He was tall and broad, with long dark hair and dark eyes. He was incredibly handsome if not for the blood covering his mouth and sculpted torso. You began to scream but his hand wrapped around your throat and pressed you against the wall. You whimpered afraid of your fate.

"So you're the one who woke me." he said cryptically. His free hand took your injured one and brought it to his lips. You winced as his tongue lapped at your wound and your rabbit heart fluttered as you felt light headed. "Delicious." he purred. "I think you will be useful... shhh, don't cry little one, I won't drain you yet." he said and you noticed the longer teeth in his mouth. 

"Please don't hurt me..."

"Oh Little Bird I'm not going to hurt you. You are going to help me. You are going to be mine."

"I don't want to die."

"You are so sweet..." he said as he traced his lips against your neck. "I need a small taste."

Sharp pain spouted in your neck as he bit hard. You struggled against his grip around your throat and you felt the odd sensation of your blood being pulled. It was like he was aggressively giving you a hickey. Still you struggled even as you began to feel lightheaded. The man pulled away mouth wet with blood and eyes dark with hunger. You tried to search his eyes for humanity but he was silent as he licked his lips.

"Please..."

"Oh my delicious Little Bird..." he replied voice heavy and laden with command. "All will be well...for now...Sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Italics are thoughts or dreams (or in some cases for emphasis)
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and wonderful comments. I hope this brings the same satisfaction! I'm not 100% sure where I'm going but I have a few ideas.
> 
> Hope you are all having a great day!
> 
> Sorry if formatting is a little odd I'm posting from on holiday!

You awoke slowly and with a headache. What had you been drinking the night before? Every time you went out with the geology and biochem departments you woke up the next day wishing fr death and a triple espresso. Whatever their latest hooch was had certainly left you with much regret. You headed into your small bathroom and switched the light on to search for some painkillers in the cupboard. You winced as you stretched your neck and the red marks caught your attention in the small vanity mirror. 

Your neck was dotted with bruises made by a fingertips and there was two wounds on your throat that healing but raw. Maybe one of the boys got a bit overzealous at the party last night and forgot they were wearing their false fangs to complete their aesthetic. You would have dismissed them as love bits but as your body began to make it's other injuries known you began to piece together what had happened. It all came back to you. The tomb, the screams and...him.

"You're awake."

You screamed at the deep voice from behind you and turned to face your attacker. Tall, broad and handsome he was still just as captivating and even more so with the blood. He looked relaxed leaning against the frame of your bathroom door. How long had he been watching you?

"What do you want?" You said trying to remain as calm as possible as you searched for a weapon. "Why did you...oh god. You killed them!"

"No, I just drained them all terribly low. The one called Hux was drained less but that was more out of a need to have someone explain why they all fainted and help me leave unhindered. Sadly, I must admit that after 100 years of starvation my eating etiquette was less than appropriate."

"And me?" You whispered.

"You? You Little Bird are alive because out of all of the cretins in that room you were the only good soul that was receptive to my presence...and I will need assistance in this new world. That and a guaranteed source of food. Hux was far too...unpalatable." he said almost shyly.

"I'm going to scream. Someone will hear. The police will come and they'll lock you away for murder and..."

"I didn't kill them Y/N. If I can find a blasted newspaper I would prove it to you. Do you people not have the evening edition delivered?"

"No, not really I can find the news on my phone."

"I didn't think Bells device was that capable. However I am out of date."

You broke and crumpled into a fit of hysterical laughter. You were being held captive by a vampire who remembered the first phone. It was ridiculous. It was madness! Yet he seemed to think that this was business as usual. Your captor watched you intently as he tried to guess your next move. When he seemed to relax convinced that you were just another hysterical woman, you raced and shoved past him but strong arms wrapped around your waist and hefted you easily off the floor.

"Good try." He snapped tossing you onto your bed. "Are you going to behave or do I have to restrain you?"

You retaliated biting his hand and kneed him hard in the balls. As the creature howled, you dragged yourself from under him and dropped to the floor. The monster cursed and you scrambled towards your door and stormed down the stairs. Panic overwhelmed your senses as you tried to listen for your attacker and focus on getting to the door. You looked back seeing the looming shadow of your captor at the top of the landing but as you turned the corner towards your front door you ran into a solid wall of flesh before you. In an instant you were held in a vice like grip and trapped.

"Now, now Y/N there's no need for that." Said a familiar voice. "You'll see that the Master is kind."

"Hux?" You squeaked dumbfounded before you remembered your task. "Let me go! Let me go!" You wailed trying to pull away but the older man was stronger and restrained you easily.

A cold hand pressed against the back of your neck. You hadn't even seen him approach or heard his footsteps. He squeeze your neck in warning once more and you stopped your fight but he didn't remove his arm keeping his grip firm as a warning and like an owner restraining their pet cat. 

"Perhaps Kitten is more suitable than Little Bird." Said the cold voice in your ear. "There is no escape Y/N. Not until you have listened to my offer and then...we can work out something based on your good behaviour. I do not wish to harm you but trust me when I say you should have left me buried. Now you will see there are monsters far worse than me." He said in a low growl pulling your body against his. Hux held your arms in front of you and Kylo had your back against his front. There was nowhere to run. "What say you? Will you be a good girl for me?"

You nodded biting back a sob as Hux released his grip. You rubbed your sore wrists knowing they would likely bruise. With gentle pressure on your neck Kylo guided you to your living room, which had all the curtains closed, and sat you down on the couch and he sat on the small coffee table opposite trapping your knees between his longer legs. Hux stood out of your view no doubt guarding the door in case you tried to run again, but after giving a Vampire sore balls you doubt you wanted to push your luck and anger him again.

"I am already aware of the year and have seen what has become of the city." He sighed. "It seems to lack the soul and dark alleyways that once made it such great opportunity. Yet, with my awakening no doubt the Council will make themselves known."

"You don't need to scare me. I'm already pretty terrified."

"It is not meant to scare it is meant to act as a warning." He replied. "I wish for you to educate me with this new fangled technology and should my hunger become desperate, be a donor to prevent a worse outcome. I assure you, I would not harm you nor take more than necessary."

"What would happen if I didn't let you feed."

"Imagine the crypt but I didn't preserve life. Have you seen what happens when a predator becomes rabid?" You gulped and shrunk further back into your couch. "It is for both our benefits that I remain fed."

"What if I refuse your offer? Ask you to leave?"

"I could turn you into a thrall such as Hux. Soulless and obedient and take what I want. Or compel you and make your mind pliable. I would dig into that pretty little brain of yours and change you from the inside to be an ideal companion. In fact, with that method I could make you do anything and it would be less messy and you would never know that you were wrong..." He said low in an almost sultry caress. "But, I much prefer your consent. I may be a monster but I do not force people."

"What about Hux?"

" _Good_ people." He emphasised. "If you refuse you would be confined but not mistreated to protect you and myself."

"But my career? My research? I can't just abandon everything I worked for." 

"History was it? I have lived through it. Perhaps then a bargain. Aid me and I will tell you what I know or documents only I can access. Think of it as compensation. Vampires keep good records of time for we are timeless." 

He was clever and certainly silver tongued with the promise of knowledge. Yet there was the overhanging threat that you would be confined regardless of your choice. In agreeing to be his...lunch...it felt like you were making a deal with the devil and with your luck you were going to lose. You opened your mouth to speak but faltered. The words you wanted wouldn't come and your weak confidence dissolved. Whatever choice you made, your simple life as you knew it was over. If Vampires existed, who knew what else lurked hidden. Your life may be brief compared to his, but you valued it greatly.

"Breathe Y/N," he said in a hypnotic, soothing tone. "Deep breaths, Little One. In...and out."

You responded without a thought following his soothing instructions. The tempest of emotions began to calm as he simply ordered them away despite your mind willing otherwise.

"What did you do?" You asked. "I...had no control."

"I told you Y/N, I can control and take what I want."

"I'll help you." You replied. Tears welled in your eyes as you tried to keep eye contact with him but as he kept your gaze you faltered; a crimson blush spread over your cheeks. "But I don't want Hux in my house."

"Understandable. He is so very... _sleazy_. Even the Whitechapel whores would have known him as a Meater. All mouth and no trousers."

"Meater?" 

"Hmmm? Oh...uh...coward." 

You couldn't help but smile. "Slang has changed too I guess." you replied.

Kylo smirked. "Then I'm sure I will be very occupied with your lessons.. For now, I need to rest as do you."

"But...I just woke up? It's already 9am!"

"We have an appointment tonight and I need you to be fully recovered."

"And you can keep an eye on me."

"Just so. It is a test of course. Hux will spend the night here today. Trust must be earned."

"That goes both ways Kylo." You replied. "What will you do to earn my trust?"

"Whatever I can." 

The cab ride that evening was tense. Kylo had escorted you to your room after the end of your conversation and had kept you in a tight hug that was stronger than if he had bound you to the headboard with rope. At the slightest movement he would grip you tighter and you had no choice to submit to his whims. He had stirred just as the sun began to go down beyond the horizon and you were able to rush to the toilet in time and threw a shampoo bottle with deadly accuracy when he tried to break his way in thinking you were escaping. A girl couldn't even pee in peace. 

While you sipped at your first coffee of the day, a red faced Kylo asked you to dress for a formal appointment before leaving to instruct Hux. You had selected a smart black dress you had worn to your interview at the University and some flat shoes. You never knew when you might need to run like hell. By the time it was fully dark' Kylo led you to a black cab and whisked you away into the night which led to this awkward silence. You had studied the bright lights zipping by in great detail and admired the mix of old and new which gave the centre of London its character. Yet, in the quiet of the cab ride you admired Kylo against the dark umber of the street lights. In a normal situation you doubt you would have met, he was clearly of the upper classes but there was a genuineness to him that others lacked. Perhaps it was because he had no need to hide his nature and if anything he seemed comfortable with the ruthless nature his kind were known for. Perhaps he could become an instagram model or influencer with all his charm.

Eventually curiosity won over suborness. "Where are we going Kylo?"

"An appointment with my Lawyer. They have passed on the family business and have served vampires such as myself for over a century. Their main office is located in the City of London near the Old Bailey. They are going to bring me up to speed on my investments and the state of the The Council and political climate. Then we shall see if my home still stands. It will be better for us all if we take up residence there as it has more protection than your home."

"But that's not fair! I earned that flat! I have memories there..."

"My Library is the size of your house."

"I can be persuaded..." you replied with a soft huff.

"It is pleasing to know you can be bought with knowledge rather than jewels. It pleases me the Sufferage movement made excellent progress. Many of the women I knew even then were smarter than the men they had to follow. Hux would have been eaten alive by some of the wives of academics I knew."

"Tell me about it. Though I suppose he was right in one respect."

"How so?"

"I was the first to open your tomb and horror movies teach us that the person who opens the box usually dies."

"I don't understand. You are still alive."

"But walking into danger and sleeping with a predator."

"True, although if you were more agreeable it would be more than sleeping." you gasped and looked away. "You become aroused so easily Y/N, the quick beat of your rabbit heart is so satisfying." he chuckled.

"But you're dead. Tehcnically. I mean do you still...still do the sideways mambo?"

"The what? Our language hasn't really developed that well has it. But yes, I do still have desires. Blood taken during orgasm tastes the finest but requires trust in both parties." he smiled warmly as if remembering a fond dream. "Besides, I have always enjoyed 'the sideways mambo' as you put it. We were just discreet with our liasons. It is probably the one thing I missed more than blood and look forward to indulging in once more."

"Oh...well then...good for you."

"Sir, Miss, we're here." said the Cabbie giving you a chance to flee out of the cab and the heated gaze of unspoken promise that Kylo gave you.

The office was based within one of the faceless houses in the area surrounding the High Court. The buildings were old but this one had been tastefully renovated and expanded to use the original building and create a glass extension above. Kylo took the lead and held the door for you leading the way inside with a hand at the small of your back. Kylo was right. You reacted too easily to his touch and gave away what effect he had on you. It had been to long since you had last sought physical contact. Maybe he would let you leave for a booty call. Or maybe he would offer to help.

The inside was surprisingly modern with its crisp, blemish-free white walls but it was mixed with artfully placed antiques giving it a sense of timelessness. Rich fabrics and tapestries added splashes of colour and decadence. The secretary matched the rest of the decor and was exquisitely dressed and in comparison, you felt like an urchin sneaking in to steal a few bob. You sat in the waiting area as Kylo confirmed his appointment and sat beside you. The room seemed appropriate for him. He exuded power and confidence. He would have been an imposing Lord no doubt in his time. Which was surprising as there was no documents about him anywhere. It was like he didn't exist.

"Lord Ren, she's ready for you." the Secretary lead the way to the large office of the main partner of the firm. Unlike the other doors you passed hers was written in gold lettering.

The Office of Ms. Chambers was decorated in a similar manner and fashion to the rest of the office but the wall behind her desk was floor to ceiling bookshelves containing ancient tomes and ledgers of decades past. 

"Lord Ren it is an honour to be the one to welcome you back."

"Thank you Ms. Chambers. I am pleased to see the family business is in good hands. This is my companion and aid Ms L/N. She has permission to listen in to our meeting as she is helping me readjust to society."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled but it lacked the warmth she showed Kylo. "I have prepared a file with everything you require to follow the changes in Council law and information on your associates that could be found. I'm pleased to say that your investments have made excellent dividends and were reinvested once they matured. There are detailed accounts for your perusal and your funds are being deposited into an account. There are instructions for how to access them."

"What about my property?"

"I am afraid after your departure, some of your kinsmen took to arson. My Great, Grandfather preserved what he could which is in storage and managed the land but the brickwork was beyond repair and once salvage was complete the rest was knocked down."

"It is of no matter. I am grateful to you all for serving as dilligently as you have. My main question is how is blood acquired in this day and age?"

"There is a centralised blood bank service ran by the Council. Blood is donated and bagged for delivery. Drinking from the source is not allowed except with a consenting human and draining them is a punishable offence."

"Pity, fresh was always better." he sighed. "Please send me your current rates, I would like to continue your employment."

"Thank you. May I offer you a warning as your lawyer?"

"Of course."

"The Council is still split in Councillor Snoke's favour. He has more seats on the council that Councillor Organa. As such he has been leading policy for many years. Councillor Organa has recently added more to her side but whether they have the strength to derail Snoke's plans is yet to be seen. I would stay clear of him and if you have no choice be cordial. It may be harder to get rid of a body in this day and age but many of his opposition have still gone missing."

"I appreciate the warning." 

The ride back to your home was silent as Kylo mused over the folder he had been presented. The lawyer had barely acknowledged your existence and so had he. Was that the status of all humans in this other world? The more use you were, the more visible you were to his kind? Otherwise that would make you nothing more than cattle. 

"I'm sorry about your home. How long had you had it?" you asked out of curiosity and to remind him you existed.

"Around 400 years. I took it on after Henry VIII tossed out the previous occupants. They were Catholic supporters so there were lots of priest holes which was handy for... clandestine meetings."

"No way! I bet it was full of history!"

"True, but now I fear I can no longer pay you. My library was in there."

"Oh," you replied trying not to sound too disappointed. "I'm sure you can find another way to pay."

"I'm sure I can." He smirked with a look that could make you melt. "Still, I have always taken a view of change being necessary. If I was to stay the same then I would be vulnerable to those who embraced what you fleeting creatures create. The change in technology alone is fascinating in such a short time. The future is the only thing that makes immortality worthwhile and having a hand in guiding it."

"I never thought of it that way. But sometimes, don't you wish it would just stay the same?"

"Hmmm." He mused. "No, the world needs change but...there are people I wish would have stayed." He said with a blunt vulnerability. "But they wished to remain human and celebrate their fleeting days and I would envy them."

"Still lonely though." You replied. "I hope you find the world better for it seems a mess from my small point of view."

"We shall see." He replied with a sad smile. "There are always diamonds among the rough."

Upon your return to you home you checked your emails and found your boss, Hux, had kindly granted you two weeks compassionate leave with full pay to help you come to terms with what happened in the crypt. You had a few concerned colleagues whom you reassured and shut things down for the night. It seemed that all you did was sleep but you felt exhausted. The constant adrenaline rush was wearing you out.

"Y/N?" Kylo knocked on your door and you eyed him sleepily. 

"Mmmmm?"

"How do I use an app? Hux got me this device but..."

You waved your hand and indicated he could approach. You chuckled at how he looked out of place in your messy room compared to the law offices you had been to earlier. Even with his suit jacket gone, his collar open and sleeves rolled up he looked too important to be there.

"My predicament is not funny Y/N."

"I'm not laughing at that. It's just you look so out of place in my home with its clutter and small rooms. You look like you belong in a palace."

"Yet you would often find me in seediest places in town. Appearances are deceiving, like you. All timid and meek in the Crypt but a fighter at heart."

"I don't know about that." You replied. "Now what was this about phones and apps?"

"The pack says that blood can is delivered through a members only section of 'Uber Eats' or something? Sounds like a something German."

"No way? I ordered dinner with them last week!" You broke into hysterics at the thought of a blood bag delivery man on a bike zooming around the capital with his illicit goodies. "Don't pout oh great Lord of Darkness. Let's have a look."

That morning you had fallen asleep locked in Kylo's embrace once more. He had kept you awake until the early hours of the morning regarding his phone, Uber Eats and discovering the wonder of the Internet. All things you took for granted but seeing them through his eyes they were pretty awesome. A fresh delivery of samples were arriving at Dusk tomorrow by courier which would hopefully curb his food cravings. Not that he had made any move to munch on you but he seemed clearly disturbed by the idea of pre-bagged blood. Still as Kylo drifted off was your time to admire him without criticism before you drifted off to sleep. 

_You were on your bed. It looked and smelled like your bed and the way it squeaked under pressure was a dead giveaway. You were spread naked on the bed, hands wrapped around the bed frame as another's touch ghosted down your chest towards your thighs and pushed them apart. You were aroused already, hot and wet to your lover's surprise. You heard his familiar dark chuckle and cried out as you felt teeth graze your thigh. Soft plump lips soothed the teased flesh before pressing warm fingers into the supple flesh._

_"So responsive Kitten, perhaps you were made for me."_

_"Kylo." You whined arching your hips against nothing._

_You could still feel his presence around you but the weight moved. You could feel him between your open thighs, hot length against your slit as he leaned over and kissed over your heart. You wanted to let go of the bed posts and touch him but something compelled you to keep them there. He trailed wet, sultry kisses to one breast sucking the nipple and aureola harshly while his hand roughly squeezed and pinched the other. It wasn't loving but demanding and blended pain with pleasure. It was heady and addictive. His shadow devoured you, kissing and sucking red marks and nipping your breasts until they were sensitive and borderline sore as he covered you in his marks. With each harsh suck or twist he rutted against your slit grinding against your sensitive folds and tapping your clit. He was big, and stained your slit with precum marking you as his as he rocked over and over again combining your arousal. You could have almost come when he blew cold air across your sensitive peaks and you begged him for mercy. It was too much and your aching pussy wanted to be filled and fufll the burning need in your gut.._

_"Such a needy Kitten craving her reward. But she needs to learn how to beg."_

_"_ _Please, please let me come. Please fuck my little pussy."_

_"_ _When I'm ready."_

_The weight left your body at once as he moved. All you could feel was the cold air of the room before cooler lips pressed against your neck._

_"_ _Remember Kitten. Remember to call my name properly if you wish to cum."_

_You could feel your body thrum in anticipation as his large hand ran possessively down your body until he cupped your mound tracing you already wet slit with a feather light touch. Languidly he explored you with teasing brief touches to you as he kissed and nipped your neck._

_"Please Kylo, please, please, please I need more."_

_"Hmmmmmm? Are you sure little one? What will you give me?"_

_"Anything..."_

_"Be careful what you wish for." He growled low in your ear._

_You hips arched as he slowly spread you open with his thick digits spearing them into you with little resistance. He moved slowly searching for where you were most sensitive while keeping you present to the danger of his teeth against your throat. More hands pressed against your body and returned their touch to your breasts as he seemed to overwhelm you with his presence. He continued to kiss you languidly keeping you pinned as his fingers fucked you slowly. You felt your pleasure begin to grow and fought him more but your helplessness heightened your pleasure and when his tongue teased you clit, you could barely remember it was a dream as he owned what little of your senses remained._

_"That's it Kitten, come for me. Know that you were mine from the minute you opened my coffin."_

_You came with a harsh cry as he continued to push your pleasure to higher and higher peaks until all the hands left you and you collapsed into the warm embrace of the bed and only the tongue on your clit remained. He watched you through thick dark locks with eyes that betrayed his hidden depth as the darkness of your dream seemed to embrace and coil around him. He released you but kept your legs trapped in his grip as he kissed the soft skin of your inner thigh, lapping over one particular spot._

_"Bon Appetit." He purred and bit down._

You awoke with a soft cry another soft orgasm running through your body as the fog of your dream dissipated. Sweat dotted your body reminding you that it was the waking world and you were very much aroused in the arms of your tormentor. You tried to shift and realised you were pressed against him so deliciously close that when you moved you ground against him. Mortification set in. Not only had you dreamt of being the monster's meal but had used him in his sleep for your own needs. You felt embarrassed but were trapped by his tight embrace for he slept like...well the dead. If this was just the first night of many you feared what was to come...and in part...looked forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, there be smut ahead then plot.  
> Also please keep an eye out for a future series of oneshots with Incubus and Monster versions of different Driver characters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"What did they say this was?"

"A+ infusion." You read the carefully written note.

"Infused with what? Bland?" Exclaimed Kylo. 

_"A+ Infusion is a specialist item on our extensive menu that takes high quality blood and adds a particular flavour or identity to make it a richer, flavourful experience. Our donors have agreed to live strict lifestyles in order to ensure the cleanest taste. Prefer something smoky? Try the new 'Eau de Vape.' Enjoy clean flavours without the taint of meat hormones? Try the 'Eau de Vegan'_. This is some creepy shit." You replied. "The booklet says this trial is a sample of 'Clean Living'. This donor has avoided alcohol and drugs for at least 6 months before donation and led a vegan, raw diet."

"I knew I could taste the boring." Sighed Kylo draining the last of the sample. "Another no."

As promised the Uber Eats sample pack had arrived promptly and in much better condition than your Chicken Korma the previous week. There was a booklet which explained what the 'flavours' were and the quality standard of the donor. Each sample was like a macabre juice box with a plastic, microwavable outer to get it to body temperature and a handy straw for those who didn't want to ruin their suit. So far he had tried a few of the regular samples and the clean infusion and had yet to find one palatable.

"Is it so hard to get the blood of a healthy person who is well...normal? Not this fancy, clean shit! That was half the fun! You could taste the essence of the person whether they smoked or drank or had fucked recently. I tell you, some of the lowest whores tasted better than some of the princes I met and don't get me started on Byron! The amount of things in his system knocked me out for a week! One of the best meals I ate and courted."

"There's so much there to unpack but I don't know where to begin." You replied in awe. "Well, they call it 'budget free-range' blood which are from less fussy donors. But we didn't get any with the taster pack. They've packed for an elite gentleman not a man who likes a pint of local blood."

"What's left?" Sighed the dramatic vamp.

"Vegan, fruit heavy diet or protein heavy diet."

"Gods give me strength." He sighed "You pick."

"Vegan."

"Why?"

"Suffer." You grinned wickedly as you handed over the pack. "What about mixing something else into it? Like the blood equivalent of a cordial?"

"Alright hand over the fruity one." 

Kylo took the offered packet and fetched a glass while they heated in the microwave. You could already see his disgust as he emptied the packets into one and stirred with the end of a knife. Sniffing the concoction like a perfume maker he wrinkled his nose before trying the mixture. 

"That's even bloody worse." He said pouring the rest away.

"Well order some budget, free-range stuff to try."

"Fine, but I don't want to wait until tomorrow."

"App says they can deliver in 20 minutes."

"I think I like this era."

You were researching something for your paper in your PJs when he came in with his latest juice box. 

"More palatable?"

"Yes, but..."

"But..."

"Not as nice as from the source. But it will suffice."

"Okie doke." You replied but Kylo made no move to leave. "Is there something else?"

"It's not enough."

"You drank at least 4 pints how can you be hungry?" You queried lying on your back to look at him.

"Because I am not sated. The package stuff will give nourishment but it lacks something and I am dissatisfied."

"So...?"

"So my pet, I need you, want you, to let me have a taste." He purred climbing above you and you suddenly felt very vulnerable. "I want you to let me lick your pretty little pussy and make you come on my tongue and fingers and taste you at your peak."

"Is that...is that really necessary?"

"Well, after you used me to come in your sleep we both know you are craving a release." 

"Oh god!" You whined curling into a ball. "I didn't mean to!"

"I'm not mad knowing you crave me. In fact I'm pleased your lust outweighs your fear. All I ask is just one little taste." He purred nuzzling your neck. "You were delicious when you were afraid, I bet you are divine when you you cum."

"I...We shouldn't. I...it's...oh god." You whined as he kissed your neck. 

"I'm not asking for your soul." He said soothing the rough edges of your fear. "Just your passion."

Kylo's hand traced the edge of your shirt before dipping below to cup your breast and arch you backwards exposing your neck more and turn you to face him. He pressed gentle kisses from the base of your neck to the bottom of your ear while cupping and squeezing your breast through the fine fabric of your shirt and coaxed your arousal to grow. 

"Kiss me." He begged quietly. "Make us whole. Let me treasure you."

You turned fully in his grip and Kylo let you go so you could freely move. The choice was completely yours what to do next. Kylo watched you patiently trying to guage your reaction. He was certainly handsome and willing to give you pleasure. It was like every girls wet dream for a devil like him to lead them astray and here he was, in your bed willing but it was your own fears and concerns that held you back. The what if's and concerns about your appearance and morality.

"Don't be bound by regret. Trust me it is a lethal poison for the soul."

You thought for a moment longer before your heart made the decision for you. Kylo's lips were as soft as you thought they would be as you kissed him chastely and finally allowed yourself to touch his hair. Kylo pulled back as if searching for any doubts before pulling you close against him and devouring you with a kiss. He was commanding and pressed you down into the mattress interspersing deep kisses full of longing and hunger with sharp nips and brief brushes and touches. Your shirt was quickly stripped from you and his mouth trailed lower.

"You are exquisite Y/N." He hummed. "I could spend hours exploring every inch of you but I already have plans."

"Plans?" You gasped as he dipped below your sleep shorts.

"Bare underneath? Were you expecting me tonight? Fuck, already soaked. Kitten you make it difficult for me to focus. God you feel so good."

"Kylo!" You moaned as you writhed against his touch.

"Beautiful, say my name. You're mine. Now I'm going to taste your pretty little cunt and I want to hear your pleasure when you come then we'll see how good you truly taste."

Kylo lifted you easily and moved you to lie properly on the bed and your shorts were quickly torn from your body leaving you bare. You covered yourself out of instinct and he growled, tearing your arms away and pressed them against the mattress as he growled low against your neck. They warning was clear as he trailed his lips down your body before a cool long tongue licked and drew you breast into his mouth. He teased and sucked the sensitive peaks to his satisfaction before continuing his torment lower. His black hair tickled your stomach as he trailed cool kisses lower and pinned your hips so you could not escape. 

"Spread yourself for me." He commanded. "Don't be shy sweet one. Show me my treat."

Shyly, you opened your legs and spread them but too slow for the Hunter's liking as he pushed them apart further and back opening you fully. Without further warning he licked and lapped along your slit tongue delving deep as he devoured you. His thumbs spread your lips apart so he could tease your clit easier. Your body arched with bursts of pleasure thanks to his relentless assault.

"If I had my way I would tie you to this bed and savour you for days. I want to hear my name from those beautiful lips."

You were going to reply but the word died on your lips as his fingers joined his rough laps of his tongue. His name fell like a river as he was relentless fucking his fingers roughly into your tight channel. 

"Oh fuck Kylo!" You cried out rocking your hips as he slowly worked you open. 

He focused his attention kissing and sucking on your clit as he searched for what made you scream. Your body was alive and thrumming with each touch and caress making your skin suddenly feel so small and tight as he toyed with your pleasure. You felt the sharp graze of something inhuman and when he met your gaze and licked his lips with one slow caress and revealed his long fangs. 

"Oh fuck that's hot."

"I can feel your body thrumming with pleasure. You're so close. I can't wait to taste you my Kitten." He replied nipping your thigh and kissing the soft skin. 

You were so close to your peak and Kylo was relentless in pushing you closer. You almost came instantly when you saw his hips rock against the bed seeking his own pleasure. Fuck. You wanted him to be like that inside you. To fuck and fill you and make him come so hard. You wanted him to feel good. You wanted him. 

"Kylo!" You cried out as you came and he kissed along your thigh before you felt a sharp sting and a deep pull. He was feeding and it pushed you to a peak once more as he fed and rubbed your clit with his thumb.

Two deep pulls and he pulled away licking the wound and the stinging stopped and he allowed you to come down from your high. He pulled away, lips red with your blood as he looked flushed. His pupils seemed so dark, blown wide with pleasure and for a moment between you there was a connection as he panted for breath. It was like every fibre of his being wanted more but he was hesitant. You sat up and cupped his cheek kissing him with all the heat and passion that coiled in your body like a tight spring and he responded pushing you back onto the bed as he shed his clothes and it was your turn to touch and explore and kiss his defined body. You craved his touch and wasted little time undoing his trousers and pushing them down enough to free his length. 

"Fuck you're big." You whined. "Please Kylo, I want you."

"And you have me," he replied kissing you warmly. 

With a single thrust he sheathed himself inside you before beginning a ruthless pace. You were both beyond tender touches and needed the roughness and possession of each other body and soul. It was all raw need and desire as tooth and tongue clashed and you pulled him as close to you as possible. It was deep and hurried but there was that connection of two lost souls finding each other. Kylo braced himself above you foreheads pressed together as you became swamped by the feeling of completion. You were made for each other. 

"You feel so good Kylo. Please don't stop. I need you."

"You're mine. All mine."

You moved together in sync as you whispered sweet nothings to each other. He muffled your cry as you came with a kiss so he could feel the soft trembling of your lips. Kylo called your name and claimed you as his as he came burying himself deep within you. The cool spurts of his come teased your already sensitive walls and you wanted more. You wrapped him tightly in your arms and nuzzled against his neck as he relaxed and shifted his weight to lie beside you. Seeking comfort you curled against his side and held him enjoying his gentle, soothing touch on your back. You were surprised he let cuddle.

"That was...intense."

"Mmmmmm." Kylo hummed in response. "You were divine."

"In taste or?"

"Both." He chuckled. "The emptiness is sated. Thank you."

"Was I tasty?"

"Like the finest wine."

"Well, that's good to know." Kylo sat up and moved to get out of bed. "Would you...stay a little while?" You asked shyly. 

Kylo nodded and pulled you into his arms spooning you as if he was a chilled blanket. You relaxed in his arms and felt safe. A feeling that you had sorely missed these last few days. Kylo soothed you stroking your across your stomach as you slowly began to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep Kitten. The night is still young and there is work to be done."

Life became an upside down routine. Often you would go to bed as the sun rose and awoke in the afternoon. It was different and initially hard to adjust to but you soon fell into a rhythm. Besides, on the days you really struggled to sleep Kylo would assist and make you cum so hard sleep overtook you easily. As time went on he trusted you do to more things independently and you had broached the subject of going back to your office to do some work on your research. Although reluctant at first, he relented and allowed you to leave as long as you were back close to sundown so that he knew you were safe and in sight. 

As you walked through campus, even though it was only a short time ago, your small office and the university seemed dull in comparison to the glamour that was Kylo. Your small space was just how you left it and while you waited for your PC to boot up and do an update there was a knock at the door.

"Poe!" You cheered skipping across the room to embrace your friend. 

"It's good to see you sunshine." Chuckled Professor Dameron. He was in the same department as you but sadly you were given to Hux. "How are you after that dreadful incident? Hux wouldn't tell us anything."

"I'm alright. A little worn out but I'm getting there. I just couldn't stay at home anymore so thought I'd come in and do some work."

"And maybe get a break from fucking your new boyfriend?" He teased pointing at your hickeys. "I'm pleased for you kid, you needed someone to spoil you even if you don't."

"Thanks buddy."

"Well I'll let you get on, I've got lectures in a few minutes so maybe we can meet for lunch?"

"You got it."

Getting back into your research was easy. You adored looking into the past and a few sources had come through with documents you had been waiting for. You hardly noticed that time had passed until Poe collected you for lunch. Taking a moment to indulge you bought some sweet treats and hot chocolate wondering if it would change the taste of your blood for Kylo but in reality it was all for you. In the overcrowded cafe Poe was good company and caught you up to date with the latest gossip on campus and the exploits of his roommate Finn. It was nice to have something normal after Kylo turned your world upside down but everything else seem a little more...safe.

"So, who is he?" Prodded Poe. 

"Who?"

"Dracula by the look of how he marked your throat." 

You tried not to look too panicked at how close his guess was. 

"We met at a party and hit it off before the...incident. we had an unusual connection. I didn't think I'd see him again but after the incident he got in touch and I just fell for him and he protected me and...let's just say he has a big appetite."

"Cryptic and mysterious. He sounds like he could be dangerous."

"I suppose so, but I think I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts."

"As long as you're safe?"

"For now at least."

While Poe's concern was well warranted you were surprised at how much you had come to trust Kylo He always meant what he said and didn't bend the truth even if it was something that was horrifying or painted him as a monster. Yes, Poe was right to be worried but you were pretty sure you could handle yourself and if you couldn't there were much more terrifying things to be afraid of. You filled the rest of your time with further research and was absorbed in reading the accounts of the lower classes of south London when there was a knock at the door. 

"I thought I said to be home at sundown."

The large form of Kylo filled your door as he let himself in. Your already small office was now cramped as he moved some papers off your only spare seat.

"Shit is that the time? I'm so sorry Kylo. I just got..."

"..distracted? I've known many scholars and I had hoped that was the case but feared for the worst. What were you reading?"

"Social accounts of the lower classes in the Victorian age. It was a young boy's account of working in a workhouse."

"Hmmm but is that more interesting than me?" he purred nuzzling against your neck. "Who did you see today?"

"A friend. How did you know?"

"I can smell him on you." he growled nuzzling against your neck. "Who was he?"

"Why? I dont want him getting wrapped up in all this."

"I promise I won't hurt him but I don't like sharing."

"He's not my boyfriend! He thinks you're my boyfriend."

"Good." he huffed pulling you into his arms. There was a sharp knock on the door and Poe stuck his head in.

"Hey Y/N, I heard a shout are you Ok?"

"Yeah Poe, I was just surprised by my boyfriend."

"Oh so this is dark and mysterious." chuckled Poe giving Kylo an enigmatic look. "Poe Dameron. I'm a lecturer here."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kylo." 

"I know. Y/N told me all about you. Well enough to know you make her happy but I didn't expect someone so...tall"

You looked back and forth between the two and their silent posturing before giving up and pulling away from Kylo. At least you tried to.

"Will you two just stop this macho crap?" you huffed. "I'm sorry I was late for our date Kylo and Poe I don't need protecting. Jesus, there is too much testosterone here!"

You started to pack up your bag and stowed your research ignoring the two posturing behind you.

"Sorry Y/N just don't want anything to happen to you." said Poe. "You never know with people these days. Everyone has dangerous secrets. Enjoy your evening and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

Kylo kept his glare until the door clicked shut. For a man out of time he had learned to use a phone quickly and was sending furious messages to someone. With the amount of calls he had taken since the construction of his new home began it wasn't unusual to see him beavering away. By the time he was finished you were ready to go and he swept you out of your office and into his waiting car. The journey was quiet. Kylo was visibly angry and you didn't want to provoke his anger more than you had done already. The lights of your home were already on and you would have killed for a cup of tea.

"Y/N!" Kylo snarled and yanked you back behind him. "I didn't leave lights on."

"So who the fuck is in my house?"

A shadow crossed the glass of the front door and a tall, blond woman opened the door. Her features were harsh but there was a regal beauty to her. She wore her hair short and was dressed in a formal suit.

"Phasma." Growled Kylo.

"A pleasure to see you again Lord Ren. If you and your consort would enter the premises it will make this evening a whole lot smoother for everyone."

"Kylo?"

"You were not addressed mortal. Be obedient."

"Watch your tone Phasma. This is her home and you are the guest."

"Yes well if you can call this a home..." Mocked the other woman. "He's waiting."

Kylo led the way into your home keeping you behind him and out of Phasma's sight. You were led into your living room where another man sat flanked by lackeys. He was dressed all in black and you could tell immediately that there was no kindness in him. He was old and gnarled like a rotting tree but his eyes were bright and knowing. He was a creature that had lived far too long and knew too much.

"So you finally rejoin us Lord Ren and yet weeks after you have arisen you did not visit me. To say I was disappointed would be admitting I expected you to be better. And what's this? A tasty little morsel to sate your thirst? Did our new service not suit your liking?" Sneered the older man. "Well! Have you lost your tongue as well as your dignity boy?"

The old man turned to you and kept your gaze. You could feel a pull in the back of your mind and with a cooking of his finger he summoned you. Like a marionette, your body moved towards him and out of Kylo's grip until you were knelt at the stranger's feet like a pet.

"Fight him Y/N!" hissed Kylo.

"What is your name?"

"Y/N" you replied unwillingly.

"Has your master drunk from you?"

"Yes."

"Let me have a taste little girl."

"Like hell you will." Intervened Kylo. "She's my pet."

"I think you will be accommodating to your superior or I'll have Phasma snap her pretty little neck."

You fought against the voice urging you to agree and simply submit. You didn't want that man touching you and certainly didn't want him tasting you. "N...o"

"What was that?"

"No." You said more firmly fighting against the control even more. "Not yours."

"How quaint. Perhaps I shall just take what I want." He snarled yanking your head harshly back.

"Fuck...you!"

The room was tense as you stated down the home invader hoping you looked braver than you felt. With a look of disgust he released you.

"Phasma take the brat to her room and keep her there while Lord Ren and I talk business."

The tall woman lifted you with ease and dragged you from your living room kicking and yelling the whole way. It was frustrating being so powerless against the solid wall of muscle the woman seemed to be made from. With a rough shove you fell into your room and the door shut firmly behind. You tried to get out but found the looming mountain waiting outside your door who shoved you back in again. You felt impotent and trapped and it was frustrating. You sat against the furthest corner from the door and waited. You didn't want to risk climbing out the window and breaking an ankle. 

Kylo had seemed angered by the presence of the other vampire but had been detached when Snoke had tried to take your mind. He could have easily broken the other man's grip and saved you but had left you to do it yourself. Was that the nature of creatures like Kylo? He had been... affectionate since you started sharing a bed so which was the real Kylo? There were no raised voices from below if anything it was like a polite business meeting and it was late into the night when you finally heard the footsteps of creatures leaving.

"Kitten, where are you?" He called. "Y/N?"

"I'm here." You replied. "Have they gone?"

"Yes. But we are going to need to leave. It's not safe here anymore."

"It was safe!" You shouted. "How did they get in? Who the fuck was that? Why didn't you stop him!" You sobbed. "Why Kylo?"

Kylo opened and closed his mouth searching for the words to console you but none came.

"We need to go Y/N. Hux will keep your home maintained but we need to go to neutral ground until my home is finished. Once we're safe, I'll give you the answers you seek but we need to go NOW. Pack your essentials like your phone, laptop and research we can get clothes later. I'm sorry Y/N, I am. But the Council has found us and I cannot protect you here. Please."

You looked at his outstretched hand as he pleaded for you to cooperate. Would a monster really protect you? What choice did you have? You couldn't protect yourself from them alone and at least Kylo understood the rules of the game and you were an unwitting pawn.

"Please." He begged and lost in the deep amber of his eyes, you agreed.


End file.
